Champagne and all that glitters
by beeandsuch
Summary: Set to the end of season 4,the gang decide to go with Brooke to L.A for a week,where they find themselves and their true love.Im really bad at writing summaries, but the story is good.pls read  brathan,naley,leyton with some brucas,routh,bevskillz.


**note: hey guys, i know that at the beginning of the story i used a third person's pov, but later on i used haley's and peyton's, im sorry i got all mixed up.. haha. so anyway through out the story you'll see each chapter has a different person's pov, in this case chapter one has brooke haley and peytons. I hope you guys all like and give it a chance! ) please Rate and review! lol **

**Chapter One**

High school just ended. The four most amazing years of Brooke Davis's life, spent with the best friends she could ever ask for.

But as she packs to leave, all she feels is empty, and alone. Peyton called that morning to say "_sorry_" but hey, she's not coming to L.A with Brooke after all, because leaving Luke would be too hard. Since when did guys become more important than her? Brooke felt angry and disappointed inside, but forced a giggle and an "_its okay_". She told Peyton to have a great time, and promised to call her as soon as she got to L.A.

The clock showed her that it was half past ten. She should get going if she wants to catch her plane.

She shrugs her thoughts and walked to the other side of her room, where she keeps all of her photographs in a white satin box. Her Mother had engraved Brooke's initials when she was little, and gave it to her as a birthday present. Brooke loved it so much that she used to sleep with it. It was like her version of a teddy bear, except it wasn't as fuzzy or soft.

She kept the box as a reminder of the childhood she used to have, way back before her parents started ignoring her and abandoning her. That's when Peyton became her family.

Brooke took the box, and shoved it in her brand new bag and walked downstairs.

She opened the door, and noticed a familiar looking car pulling up on the drive way. She squints and notices Haley waving from inside, as Nathan drives the BMW, and Brooke realizes that he was driving Deb's car.

She tried not to look overly-excited to see one of her friends actually remembering to say goodbye before she leaves.

As she ran and opened the door, she could see a not-so pregnant looking Hales looking tired and a not-so yummy daddy Nathan locking the car.

"Tutor wife and hubby!!!", she yelled as she jumped, unable to hide her excitement. Haley's face lit up and she walked faster.

Her face was glowing, and although she looked tired and you could tell she hasn't had a good sleep in ages, she still looked beautiful. Brooke loved her to death.

"I couldn't let you leave without having our tear jerking goodbye," she said as she hugged Brooke tightly. Haley smelt of baby powder, and some sort of lavender smell, Brooke reminds her self to ask Haley for perfuming tips if she was _ever_ to have a baby.

Brooke could feel her eyes well up. "I know…", she let go of Haley. "Maybe I should just stay in Tree hill, I'm sure baby James needs his god mother… you know, to give him some dating tips and tell him what girls like and stuff".

Nathan walked and held Brooke's shoulders "I don't think that's necessary", he smiled. "You gotta go do your thing Davis".

---------------------------------

"_Nate, I'm scared...", a younger Brooke said while almost crying._

"_you gotta do it Brooke, show all the other girls what you're made of"_

_Brooke looked around her and saw most of the popular girls in eight grade all staring at her. Laughing at her. Whispering._

_Her friend Peyton was somewhere at the back, not sure what to do._

_She caught Brooke's eyes and looked away._

_Brooke felt so betrayed._

"_Nate.."_

"_I'm here, go on and do your thing Davis"._

_--------------------------------------- _

"Brooke?".

Brooke snapped back and looked at Haley. "Are you okay?", she asked, "You look a little pale."

"No I'm fine, just feeling a bit nostalgic that's all," she looked at Nathan, who looked concerned. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit".

"No, no really… I should get going, I'm probably gonna miss my flight,"

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks, "actually Brooke, that's what we came here to talk to you about…"

* * *

"Are you serious???!!", Brooke couldn't help her tone as she finished listening to what Nathan and Haley had to say.

Haley gave her a nod, and took her hands "Totally serious Brooke".

Brooke turned to Nathan and raised her eye brows "I thought you went all concerned daddy on James, who's gonna take care of him?"

"One, Deb is available for basically whenever, and two, I am NOT that _Concerned_". Brooke and Haley exchanged looks. "Yes you are!" They both said as they laughed.

Haley started ranting on about how Nathan has been so freaked out about the littlest things, but Brooke didn't have the capacity to listen. Her head was spinning, and all she could feel was excitement, and happiness. Her pale cheeks were turning red, and the vision of her and her friends actually spending some quality time together before they all went their separate ways, gave her goosebumps. She's been feeling so sensitive lately, she could cry for a Kleenex add, or a song like vitamin's c graduation song. Anything that reminded her that she was actually closing down a chapter of her life and beginning a new one, because the truth is she didn't want to.

She wished she could stay in Tree hill forever, be Brooke Davis, the cheerleader and student body president, as well as all time champion in the social butterfly department. The Brooke Davis that Tree hill has grown to love. She loathed the thought of new friends and new places, and seeing her friends actually so eager in moving on kind of made her feel forgotten… but now they get to spend a week, a whole week together in L.A. Her friends are all coming along! Well, Bevin and Skillz have to stay behind, but they'll catch up the next day.

Brooke hugged Nathan and Haley once again, and gave them her most charming Brooke Davis smile. "So Mr. and Mrs. Scott, where are the infamous Leyton and Routh?"

Haley gave her best friend a wink. "Go get your stuff darling, they're waiting at the airport".

* * *

The flight was long, and exhausting.

There was a delay and we had to wait another 2 hours in the airport, and once we got on the plane, Mouth got sick and puked all over. Thank God I was sitting with Brooke, I wouldn't wanna be in Rachel's position. She had to go back and forth to the bathroom that poor thing. He apparently vomited all over her brand new Chanel bag, although I'd like to think it's a fake.

I'm still on the fence over the Rachel Gattina issue. Brooke has been ranting on about how amazing she is once you get to know her, but I'd like to think she's still the man eating whore she's been all her life. The one who ruined my wedding and tried to steal my husband, and also cost me my job at the tutor centre, (I don't like blaming Brooke on this one).

She's been _of course_ trying to get on my good side, but trying isn't gonna cut it, I have to discover what Brooke really does see in her before I can let her in, and make nice.

"Hales", I look to my left and saw Peyton whispering. She was seated in the middle section, the one with three seats. We all figured that Nate would wanna be able to talk to Lucas and Peyton would need the occasional hug, (they've been on a PDA streak non stop for these last few weeks), so they all sat together with Lucas in the middle. It's kind of funny if you think about it. Peyton and Nathan wanting to share Lucas, I would have never ever imagined this happening in a million years if someone had told me four years ago. Life is so random, in a beautiful way.

"Why are you whispering?", I asked. Peyton pointed over at Lucas, who was sleeping like a baby. He looked so adorable. "Gotcha", I said.

"Anyway," she continued, "Are you and Nathan going to share a room when we get to L.A?" "Why?", I asked. "Because….", she pointed, this time at Brooke who was sleeping, not as adorable as Luke though, her mouth was opened and her position was kind of compromising. I smiled and covered her with the blanket. "…If you're going to share a room with Nathan, then I'll share a room with Luke, but the whole point of this trip was for.." "Brooke", I cut off. "Exactly", she said.

"I think it's best if us girls stick together. Let the guys crash and have their bachelor moment". Peyton smiled and gave me a nod. "Alrighty then tutor mom".

* * *

L.A is hot hot hot hot hot. Extremely hot. I suddenly feel embarrassed for even wearing jeans and converse. And my usual shirts started to look very dorky. (I cant even believe I said dorky). Every girl here is wearing dresses and flip flops, and they all look great. I myself look like a small town girl who got lost in the big city. Brooke on the other hand looks right at home. She was wearing a turquoise oversized tee that covered her up to her thigh. Beneath she wore some hot pants, that you couldn't even see. That's how hot and short those pants were.

"This is soooo AWESOME you guys!!", Brooke yelled once again. She's been acting this way since this morning. "You have no idea how happy I am!". "That's great Brooke", Lucas smiled. He gave her that smirk that I find so adorable, "That was the whole point of the trip". Okay. So maybe you'd think that after the four years of love triangle drama we had going on, I would finally rest easy because Lucas chose me, but I cant help but still feel jealous sometimes. I hope its normal. I mean she **is** my best friend. And he **was** her boyfriend. You cant help but wander sometimes.

Lucas came over and hugged me, "so, are you ready for the most amazing week of your life?", I looked up to him and smiled. "Oh yeah", our lips met for a second before Rachel and Brooke started yelling "Eaaaaauww!", in unison. I don't know if I should be offended or .. well offended. "You guys should definitely get a room, because I, unlike the two of you, or mr. and mrs. Married couple here, don't have a boyfriend. And I'd like to attract one. And you guys know how couples repel hot guys." Rachel gave us her winning smile, and then put her arms around Brooke, and said "lets go get us some hotties girlfriend".

**note: soooo.. what do u guys think? keep going? stop? please be super duper nice and Rate and review!!! D**


End file.
